


Lessons from Bones

by Barbayat



Series: Two Bones are better than one [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Restraints, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones recruits Chekov for his plans and finds him to be very eager to please and decides to teach him something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons from Bones

**Author's Note:**

> So not beta-read - appreciate comments that might help me improve this.

“Oh, doctor”, Chekov greeted him as he stepped into the transporter room. Pavel sounded nervous, as he had done since McCoy had barked at him on the day of the transporter accident. “Vhat can I do for you, Sir?”

Bones sighed, there were a lot things he could imagine Pavel doing for him. He thought about answering that question lengthy and honestly but aloud he asked: “Have you figured out what caused the problem with my last ride on this thing?”

“Ve have not been able to figure out vhat exactly happened but ve have fixed the underlying problem, so it should not happen again.”

“Why don't I find that very assuring?” McCoy said.

He did his best to sound more worried than angry and Pavel looked at him more at ease. “Sir, transporter accidents are wery rare, it has become a wery safe vay to travel, I could provide you with statistics ...”

Bones smiled at the young officer this was going better than he had expected. “That was actually why I came to see you.”

“See me, Sir?”

Was that a slight blush on Chekov's face? McCoy never had paid that attention that closely to their newly promoted lieutenant and what he saw now, intrigued him. Maybe it was how the other kept calling him Sir with that accent. Maybe it were those gorgeous lips.

“Yes,” Bones said. “I have never been too fond of these things ... I figured it's about time, I became more familiar with them.”

“You vant to learn more about transporters?” Chekov said hopefully.

McCoy knew Pavel would like that, someone having an interest in what he could do. He had often noticed how their bright young genius was chatting up Spock or Scotty with theories he had. “I wondered, maybe if you have a free evening or two, you could teach me more about them.”

Pavel's face beamed. “Oh, sir, I be delighted to - any time!”

“How about dinner after your shift - your quarters.”

“Yes, yes - of course. Vhat shall I make for dinner?”

“I bring something by.”

“Oh vonderful, Sir.” 

Pavel said with such natural delight. McCoy would bet, neither of his idols had ever asked him to join them for dinner to explain something.  
“There is just one thing, Pavel. I rather keep this under low wraps till I get over my transporter anxiety.”

“I keep it secret, Sir. You can count on me. I am just glad if I can help.”

Unable to resist himself, he touched Chekov's cheek. “Lt. when I reached my goal, everyone will get to now just how helpful you have been.”

Instead of drawing back, the young men was eating up the attention. Bones wondered how much more of it Pavel would enjoy. Maybe tonight he would be able to find much more than how to operate a transporter.

“See you, Pavel.”

With one last look into the others eyes, Bones turned and left.

 

Dinner went extremely smoothly. Having settled for a wine and dine approach, McCoy had carefully inquired after Pavel's favourite meals and then brought around his favourite. Even though he did not particularly care for it himself, he ate it was well. While talking over dinner, he flirted. It was subtle but judging by how often Chekov blushed he was getting somewhere and fast.

The young lieutenant was indeed very eager to help, he had really put some thought into explaining the transporter function in detail to him. Going into the basic, making sure that they were on the level. It was a lot of information and McCoy knew he needed to reflect on all the information before getting more.

“That's a lot to think about”, he told Chekov.

“Was I going too fast?” Pavel worried.

Shaking his head, McCoy stood up and walked behind him. “You did good.”

Laying his hands on the young man's shoulders, he felt him taking a deep proud breath. As he stepped back again, he could sense the disappointment.

“So are you going now, Sir?”

“Do you want me to?” he teased him.

“I am sure you have more important things to do...”

“Do you?” Bones said sitting down on the bed. “Have a girlfriend?”

Pavel turned shaking his head way too fast.

“Boyfriend?”

“No, Sir, I've been focusing my efforts on getting here.”

“In other words: no time for romance,” McCoy said with a soft but disapproving tone.

The young man shook his head softly, biting his lips clearly embarrassed.

“You know, it has been proven, that intimacy is necessary for human beings to thrive. All that theorizing is nourishing that beautiful mind of yours but you should not neglect that gorgeous body of yours.”

Bones was at first not sure if he should be as blunt, but when Pavel's face turned a shade of red as he complimented his mind, it seemed necessary to do the same for his body.

“I know, sir, I am just not good at these zhings.”

The thought that he had found a virgin, aroused the doctor. It seems that tonight he was going to have a bit of variety on the menu.  
“Since you are willing to help me with something you are an expert on, it would only be fair to offer you help with something I am an expert on.”

“You would, sir?”

“I love to,” Bones said with a seductive smile. “I could teach you a lot of things, if you want to, I even show you.”

“Really? Show me like ...”

“... in ways that are completely against Starfleet regulations. If you want to.”

He could see that Pavel was overwhelmed more by disbelief than decorum. Bones signalled him to come closer and the curling of his finger was instantly obeyed. Confusion still visible, Chekov's mouth twitched as he worked up the courage to say something.

“I had no idea, I always thought you liked women.”

“I like pretty things.”

Once Pavel was close enough, he grabbed those delicate slender hips and pulled him closer. Silencing him by playing a firm kiss as the other's face came down on him. Grabbing for hold, the young man placed his hands on his shoulders but also answered his kiss. To allow Chekov to get even closer, he spread his legs as he continued to pull.

Just as he had expected once his knees where out of the way, Pavel sank to his with his hands moving down to McCoy's chest. Bones wanted the young man even closer as he focused on getting his tongue inside Pavel's mouth. Just teasing him a little bit by bringing the tip up against his lips, McCoy finally dove deep past those soft lips.

The sudden invasion made Pavel moan, his ripe body rubbed himself against the doctor. Just for a moment, once Chekov realised what he was doing, he moved away. Inexperienced and shy, he also had no idea what do with his hands. McCoy could tell that he wanted to touch him but hesitated.

Breaking off the kiss, Bones hugged the young man, placing one hand on his neck and the other around his back. Finally, he wrapped his legs around Chekov's thighs.

“Do you want me?” McCoy asked and leaned back to look him in the eyes.

“I .. I zhink so.”

“Want is not something you think about,” Bones chided him. “Either you do or you don't.”

“I do, Sir!” Pavel said. “I just ....”

“You are worried ...”

McCoy felt the shaking hands and could not help but think that he needed to do something about them.

“I never - I am ...” he began and his face was a light shade of red.

“I understand, you just dreamt so far. Now, you are afraid you won't be good enough, that you won't be able to please me.”

Pavel just nodded averting his eyes.

“Look at me Pavel”, McCoy ordered and again was instantly obeyed. “I know what you want. What you need. There is no shame in that.”

The young man looked at him like a man who had walked two days and nights through the burning desert would be looking at an oasis filled with water. Pavel was ready to jump in and drown.

“Just ask me, Pavel, just ask.”

“Please, Sir, show me, teach me, instruct me ...”

He felt Chekov squirm, speaking so openly about his desires had aroused the young lieutenant. Bones loved to see him biting his lip in anticipation.

“I will ... under one condition.”

“Vhat is it?”

“You have to obey my commands, every command.”

“I will, Sir, I already do.”

“Well, if you do not for some reason, I would be forced to walk away or ...”

“... or you have to punish me?”

Bones was surprised, very pleasantly surprised by that statement. He had suspected that given his obvious submissive tendencies that maybe Pavel might appreciate some form punishment. That he suggested it, made it obvious that he had fantasizes about that before.

“Yes, you would like that - but I suggest you refrain from disobeying me for now.”

His new pupil looked at him with enthusiastic eagerness. “I will obey you Sir.”

“Then undress.” Bones ordered. 

It was a simple request. Bones suspected it might cause some minor discomfort considering how inexperienced and shy the lieutenant was. As the young man quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt, Bones hissed. “Slower.”

Taking on an instructive voice, he continued. “Enjoy the moment, take pleasure in showing yourself.”

Chekov did exactly that. He removed his shirt slowly, still innocently but with purpose. He was indeed very pretty, his chest was not overly muscular but like all Starfleet officers he was fit. His nipples were beautiful and rose coloured begging to be pinched. 

To allow the undressing to proceed, McCoy released his student's legs. With hands brushing against the doctor's crotch Pavel open his pants and then stood up. Pulling them down slowly and obviously embarrassed.

“You are doing fine,” Bones assured him. “Just let me guide you, then you have nothing to be worried about.”

To underline this he stroked over Pavel's chest down to his underpants, which were Starfleet's recommended standard underwear briefs with the little logo in silver print on top of the smooth black fabric. Slipping one finger in the waistband, Bones pulled at them.

“Now, those got to go.”

He need not be a doctor to notice that Chekov was getting hard. A bulge formed against the fabric and he could feel the reluctance with which the young man complied. It only showed Bones that despite feeling embarrassed or taken back, Pavel opted for obedience. That was just something that begged to be exploited.  
Rising to his feet as well, the doctor walked around his now naked object of desire. Touching him here and there, a stroke on the shoulder, a hand trailing from his navel to his sides as he paced around. Of course there was no resisting putting his hand on that firm little ass of his.

“You are very beautiful, Pavel.”

That did not help much to put him at ease, although the compliment put a shy smile on his face. Bones saw it when the Lieutenant turned his head. “Zhank you, sir.”

“Now, let us start with a very simple lesson.”

“Okay.” Pavel said.

Sensing the nervousness, the doctor did smile as well. That made it perfect, the ideal framework to draw him in. It was a process that was fun on its own but thinking about what a wonderful little pet he might make of him, was even more of a turn on.

“You do trust me, don't you?” Bones asked him alluringly.

He nodded. “Yes, sir, I do.”

“That is good. Before we can start I want to make sure you are focused,” Bones hissed seductively into Pavel's ear. Then with a more determined tone he added. “Put your hands behind your back, wrist on wrist.”

As he watched his student comply, he took a restraint from his pocket. These days he had these crude but simple and effective things with him at all times. As the plastic bounds closed around his wrists, Pavel's head moved from side to side. He did not dare to look behind him but the impulse was there. McCoy could tell that his action had spooked him somewhat.

“Relax, Pavel. You won't need your hands for this lesson. This way, you don't have to worry what do with them.”

“Oh, that is ...” Chekov began.

“.. brilliant?” Bones smiled. “Now, to focus your senses even more..”

Taking a strong tissue from his medical bag, he folded it and tied it over the young man's eyes. This time, he could tell that Pavel was intrigued and not frightened any more. With both hands on the Lieutenant’s shoulders he gently pushed him down on his knees. He then took a moment to admire the sight from all sides.

After a moment, McCoy sat down on the bed in front of him. “Now, Pavel, had you ever had a cock inside that sweet mouth of yours?”

Shaking his head, with a delightful twitch on his lips, Chekov confirmed what he had already suspected. There mere mention got the young man breathing more heavily.

“Not even in your imagination?” Bones teased him.

A sweet blush appeared on his student's cheeks. “I thought about it ...”

“Just thought, not imagined in great detail?” McCoy inquired getting his answer from the way Pavel bit his lower lip. Talking about these things did not come easy to the young man and Bones enjoyed making him squirm a bit. “Have you ever thought about sucking my cock?”

A soft nod, then more lip biting. McCoy put a hand on his cheek. “Tell me about it. No need to act like a baby about it, we all have filthy minds.”

“It's a bit ...” Pavel paused. “I don't want you to zhink badly of me.”

His grip tightened and he pulled Chekov's head a bit closer to him. With a slight threat to it he ordered him again. “Tell me.”

“Well, I kind of felt really bad after zhat transporter incident. So I kept thinking about apologizing ... “he began explaining.

“Hmm, that sounds promising.” McCoy let out an approving moan. “Describe how it plays out in your mind.”

Encouraged by this positive feedback, Pavel began describing how he was making his apologies and angry as Bones had been, he was furiously pushing Chekov back against the wall in this fantasy . It was probably good that he had blindfolded him already, otherwise the wolfish grin on the doctor's face might have really scared his young prodigy. Or maybe not. But the descriptions was showing his inexperience, his insecurities. He feared to not be good enough, which was no doubt why in his fantasy scenario the attentions lavished upon his cock quickly brushed aside in favour of vigorous face fucking.

The descriptions in combination with Chekov's flushed cheeks and him being practically gift wrapped, got him rock hard. He had already begun opening his pants and by the time Pavel was done with describing this little scenario he was ready to play it out for real. But he needed to control himself, that was the first rule to maintain control of a situation.

“A little tame - but I like it.”

Chekov beamed: “You did?”

McCoy chuckled and pulled Pavel closer to him. “Want to feel how much?”

“Yes,” came the almost breathless reply.

Not wanting to wait much longer, Bones forfeit a chance to make him beg him a bit for it. He directed Chekov's mouth to his erection. When those soft lips touched his cock, he could not help but moan in anticipation.

“Do as I say, Pavel, and I might just make the best cocksucker in all of Starfleet out of you.” Bones felt that the words made him uneasy but that was the idea. “Now, use those lips and don't forgot your tongue. I will tell you what works and what does not.”

Obviously, the young lieutenant was either a natural or he had practices this in his mind more than he probably cared to admit. Lips parted he explored the considerable length of McCoy's cock letting his tongue slip out to lick over his skin.

“Now, go further down ...” McCoy ordered him and under his precise instructions his balls were treated with the same care before Pavel took them in his mouth one by one. He was eager and whenever a new command was given he followed that task with great confidence.

For short moments, Bones left him to his own devices, let him experiment a bit before telling him that he was doing good or making him do something else. McCoy made him go up and down from the head to his balls before finally ordering him to take him into his mouth. “Don't be greedy, he told Pavel, start by sucking just the head till you get the hang of it.”

That did not take long, the doctor was pleased with his fast learning student. He did eagerly follow the new instructions that alternated between sucking and licking. “Yes, use that wicked little tongue of yours.” Bones could not help himself but appreciate the lieutenant's talent. He already needed wait so his orders were not obscured by the moans that Pavel forced out of him.

He finally gave him permission to take in more of his thick cock and Chekov did. McCoy was so close, as was being sucking harder when he demanded it. “Go deeper”, Bones growled. “

Pavel had problems taking him further but he tried and that alone pushed him over the edge. He came, shooting his cum inside the lieutenant's mouth who gagged a bit.

“Don't be rude, swallow it.”

For a moment he considered using force to keep Pavel's head in place but despite the urge to gag, he followed the order. McCoy padded him on the head, once was done. “See there was nothing to be nervous about ... you did really well.”

A shy smile appeared on Pavel's lips as he finally pulled away. “Only because, you are such a good teacher.”

“Oh, there is so much more, I can teach you. But not today.” Bones grinned. “We will continue tomorrow. But before I am freeing your hands, you will promise to comply with a very simple and important instruction.”

“Yes, Sir,” Pavel said eagerly. “I will do everything you tell me.”

“No, masturbation, Pavel. I want you needy and aching for tomorrow's lesson.”

His face fell, by the state of his arousal he could tell that Chekov had been looking forward to relieving himself. “Should you fail, tomorrow's lesson might be a different - a not so pleasant one.”

“I won't, I promise you, Sir!”

“Good boy.” Bones pulled up his pants and dressed himself properly. There was no hurry, as he strolled over to his medical kit and removed the laser scalpel. He cut Chekov free and gave his permission for him to get up and remove the blindfold.

“So, tomorrow - same time? I teach you about transporters and you ...”

“Deal.”

With that Bones grabbed Pavel and placed a long passionate kiss on the young man's lips before pushing him down on the bed. Then he left the lieutenant wondering what the other McCoy would think about him turning Chekov into another pet.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a plot to this but as I tell around sexual encounters I decided to post each in one story, so people who don't like a pairing or a kink they can avoid it.


End file.
